Drug abuse is a complex problem. To create effective prevention programs, research ranging from biological to social must be considered and integrated. Unfortunately, most prior prevention research has lacked adequate structural opportunities and knowledge of the appropriate skills necessary to carry out this goal effectively. With a diverse group of investigators from otherwise distinct research areas, the training program will promote transdisciplinary (TD) research. Mechanisms to foster integration will occur at all stages of the research process from conceptualization of the research problem to the reporting of research findings. In addition, a process of self-study will be built into the program so that trainees together with faculty will develop the skills necessary for collaboration across disciplines. Because our research is focused on sociodemographically diverse populations, a cultural competency component for faculty, students, postdocs and researchers, is also central to the training core. The specific aims of this training core are to: (1) recruit, train, and mentor new researchers in TD drug prevention research, (2) recruit, train, and mentor established researchers from relevant academic disciplines in the skills, techniques, and practice of TD drug abuse prevention research, (3) fund innovative pilot studies that provide opportunities to bridge disciplines and techniques from basic research and other relevant disciplines to advance the science of drug abuse prevention, (4) build upon and modify the highly successful and firmly established research training program in cancer prevention research in order to further develop applications for TD drug abuse prevention training. Structural opportunities, incentives and skill building will be realized through the identification of academically diverse collaborative faculty, student, postdoc research teams; research assistant and fellowship support for TD research interactions; developmental research awards for cross-disciplinary collaborations; statistical support from the training core. A seminars series, work in progress meetings, core readings, and discussion groups will focus on skill building and critical thinking about conducting effective and culturally competent TD research.